wechselnfandomcom-20200216-history
New World Order
It is the NWO scenario. Background 2020. It was the year that no one would forget. US The United States won the Trade War against China – which was originally a good news for them, the kept their fame as world strongest economic. It was not that simply, however. May 2020, major cities of the United States declared that they are bankrupted. Trump won the election again, while unrest kept going high. Trump, being an extreme nationalist, decided to go war against Mexico. However, it was a large, unexpected, humiliating defeat. The Mexicans gave up their frontier cities and fought street battles well. Trump expected to end the war within 3 months since it was used to regain his reputation, but it became a long-term war. With unexpected failure of the Battle of Mexico City, the United States Army Field Marshal started a coup and captured Trump. US Army retreated from Mexico, and half of Texas, as well as a little southern California was ceded to Mexico. United States lost their role of World Police, as everyone thought. MX Mexico, then, set up supremacy in Mid America after defeating the United States. CN The Chinese, alternatively, focus on One Belt One Road program. Within 10 years, the weak nations had fallen to become Chinese puppet. Invasion of Taiwan, invasion of Mongolia, counter offensive against India – the three major wars were all won by the Chinese, and Chinese gained many disputed territories, including South China Sea. SU Russia, when Chinese and American were busy on dealing with their own problems, secretly expanded army, and strike westward. The Western Nations, after fall of Ukraine, Finland, Belarus, sent an ultimatum to Russia, warning them not to invade any EU nations. Russia ignored, and attacked Baltic States. European Union then sent an expeditionary force to Eastern Front, however, lost in Battle of Warsaw. EU suffered huge loss in Balkan front too, until the Russian was stopped in Greece. EU decided to sign a ceasefire admitting the Russian rights over old Soviet Union lands. Central Asia was scrambled too. BR Brazil, after South American Wars, became the strongest nation in South America. They set up an alliance like European Union. UK The UK, after Brexit, united Australia as her first step of Empire rebuilding. They started building a strong navy and bought many battleships from the United States after their defeat in Mexico and when suffering economic crisis. Iceland was captured as well, and Caribbean was conquered too. IL Israel, after Israeli second invasion of Sinai, gained a lot of territories, and transformed to a mini-superpower. The excellent achievement on science also brought them a great advantage. AU African Union, starting in Western Africa, had captured a lot of African lands. The Southern Africa had formed alliance against them. The United States declared them as terrorism but they claimed they were building a greater and better Africa for Africans, which gained many supports. IN India, after defeated in invasion of Tibet, and almost got New Delhi captured in Chinese counter offensive, decided not to get in trouble with China. They developed economy and became another World’s Factory since the large amount of population. Pakistan later was conquered, and the Indians conquered Ceylon and Burma as well. The Indians got great technology on rockets too. EU European Union, formed by most ex-major western powers which every single nations had to respect, was set up after defeated by Russia. They knew that only uniting them together could save them from Russian invasion. 30 years passed. Who would rise and who would fall? Can the Americans gain their reputation back? Will the Chinese keep their golden age? Are the Russians aimed at reforming USSR? Brazil would keep neutral or join any conflicts? Had Mexico chosen their ways to expand? Can British Empire be seen again on the map? Could the Israeli won from Islamic offensives? African Union, the only New World Order government, will survive and lead the world into revolutions or fall like ISIS? Can India become the next superpower? Will European Union regain their roles, like hundred years ago?